Lampu Mati
by ocheesecake
Summary: sepenggal cerita tentang park mengeluh chanyeol dan oh menggerutu sehun /yaoi/chanhun/


Lampu Mati

"sehun"

"hn"

"hunnie~"

"hn"

"sayangku~"

"…"

"kenapa tidak dijawab heh albino ?!" protes chanyeol akhir nya muncul setelah tidak berhasil membuat sehun –kekasihnya itu memberikan seluruh atensi kepadanya ,chanyeol yang sedang bermalas-malasan dikasur milik sehun dan bermain dengan pinku-pinku – atau lebih tepatnya membanting-banting kesal boneka malang itu ,sedangkan sehun masih berkutat dan melototi layar hpnya dengan serius duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada kasurnya .

"oh sehun ,ayolah aku kesini bukan untuk melihatmu bermain hp ,bukan kah seharus nya kita berkencan sehunie ku ?" ucap chanyeol dengan nada yang (dibuat) gemas itu malah membuat sehun menampilkan wajah ingin muntah

"ya tapi bagaimana lagi ,diluar hujan asal kau tau .dan aku tidak bermain ,aku membaca sebuah cerita jadi diam lah dan jangan ganggu kekasih manismu ini jika tidak ingin aku usir dari kamar ku ,tuan park mengeluh chanyeol "

Tapi bukan chanyeol nama nya jika ia langsung berhenti mencari perhatian sehun

"kita bisa melakukan hal lain disini"

"ku rasa kau pasti memiliki ide yang buruk untuk ku namun menguntungkan dirimu sendiri .jadi lebih baik jangan katakan itu tuan chanyeol yang terhormat"

"tidak sehun ,oh oh! Kita bisa bermain uno !'

"bosan"

"bagaimana dengan monopoli ? "

"malas"

"menonton film ? "

"tidak menarik"

"ular tangga?"

"tidak punya"

"memasak bersama?"

"belum ingin mati"

"kalau begitu uno ? "

"sudah kau katakan itu tadi chanyeol-ssi dan jawaban ku tidak akan berubah"

Chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri dengan kekasih nya itu jika sifat tsundere nya sudah berada di puncaknya seperti saat ini ,ia harus memikirkan kegiatan apa yang dapat membuat sehun tidak berpaling lagi pada benda persegi itu ,kegiatan yang dapat membuat mereka berdua senang ,merasa hangat ,dan—oh sepertinya chanyeol sudah mendapat ide yang tepat ,dapat dilihat dari senyum misteriusnya yang muncul

"ah aku tahu hunnie~"

"hn"

"kita bisa _cuddling_ di kasur ini"

Sehun memberikan wajah paling horror yang dia miliki "tidak! Kasur ku tidak akan cukup dengan dua orang yang memiliki tingi lebih dari 180 centimeter!"

"kita bisa tindih menindih" ucap enteng chanyeol dengan menaik-naikan alisnya dan tersenyum bodoh (menurut sehun)

"tidak ! tidak dan tidak ! tidak kah kau men—yak! park chanyeol turunkan aku !" omelan sehun yang belum sampai tanda titik sudah terhenti karena dengan seenak telinga lebar nya chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ramping sehun , namun sehun yang memang dalam masa pms _– penyakit mengesalkan sehun_ dengan sangat bersemangat dan penuh emosi memukulkan handphone nya ke muka kekasih tampan nya itu.

"aw aw! Sehun! Sehun henti- AKH HIDUNG INDAH KU!"

 _Bruk –_

"aish yak park yoda! Seharusnya kau menjatuhkan ku dikasur ,ukh kau merusak bentuk pantat seksi ku "

Chanyeol yang kesakitan karena mendapat pukulan-pukulan itu akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuh sehun dengan begitu saja ,membuat si pemilik sexy booty itu mengerang kesakitan juga

"jangan salah kan aku pucat! Sudah terserah mu saja" chanyeol beralih mendekat kesofa yang berada di dekat jendela kamar sehun sambil telus mengelus-elus hidung nya sendiri

Sehun sih masa bodoh saja dengan sikap chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ngambek padanya ,'paling juga habis ini dia menganggu ku lagi' begitu batin sehun .dalam keheningan sehun membaca dan chanyeol yang memojokan diri di sofa ,tiba-tiba ruangan itu menjadi gelap ,lampu nya mati.

"park chanyeol jangan main-main dengan lampu dan cepat nyalakan"

"tidak ada tombol lampu didekat sini tuan menggerutu" jawab chanyeol dengan melirik ke sumber cahaya yang tentu saja berasal dari handphone sehun,sehun memutuskan melawan rasa malas nya dan dengan penerangan dari handphone nya mencari tombol lampu dan menyalakan nya

Namun

Tidak menyala

Sehun berusaha menekan-nekan lagi tombol lampu nya

Tidak nyala

"menyerah saja ,diluar juga gelap ,komplek mu mendapat giliran mati lampu"

Ah sial ,sehun jadi ingin menangis ,baterai hp nya juga sudah habis tidak memungkinkan untuk digunakan ,dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki dan bibir yang dimajukan beberapa centi ,sehun mendekat kearah chanyeol yang sedang menahan tawa nya melihat sehun ,kekasih imutnya yang malah menggemaskan jika sedang kesal seperti saat ini.

Sehun tidak peduli melihat chanyeol menahan tawanya ,ia dapat melihat wajah park itu karena bulan diluar jendela memang purnama dan bersinar dengan terang .sehun berdiri diam dihadapan chanyeol dengan wajah yang terus ditekuk

"kemarilah sehun " ajak chanyeol dengan tenang ,sehun mendudukan dirinya disamping chanyeol dan langsung memeluk tubuh hangat kekasihnya ,menyandarkan kepala nya di dada chanyeol dan terus-terusan bergumam tidak jelas

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah manis sehun ,diusapnya rambut sehun penuh sayang .menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi kening sehun dan menciumnya

"sehunnie ku yang manis jangan marah ,lihat lah keuntungannya. Karena lampu mati kita bisa saling berpelukan seperti ini ,bukan kah ini juga menyenangkan hm ?

"tidak " sehun mengangkat wajah nya dengan bibir yang mengerucut "yeolie ,nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu" minta sehun ,chanyeol dengan cepat mengecup bibit plum sehun dan tersenyum sangat menawan hingga membuat sehun merona salah tingkah

"dengan senang hati cantik" chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh keduanya dengan pelan dan memulai bernyanyi

 _Hello Angel geurim gata  
Haneureul bomyeon neoman boyeo  
City Street Lights buri kkeojigo  
Dari sarajyeodo nuni busin geon  
Haneuri tteoreotteurin byeol  
Geuge baro neonikka_

 _Useumi nawa waenji maeil bam  
Nuneul gamado jami an wa  
Ne saenggage tto bameul sae na  
Bitnaneun ne misoga sumswige hae nal  
Amado neon neon deung dwieda  
Nalgaereul sumgimyeo jinael geol  
Nuga bwado neon namanui cheonsa  
Neowa hamkkemyeon nara gal su isseo na_

 _(EXO HEAVEN)_

Chanyeol menghentikan nyanyian nya dan menatap wajah sehun yang tengah merona didekapannya

"sungguh beruntung dirimu sehun ,memiliki kekasih tampan ,sabar , tangguh ,dan romantis seperti ku " ucap chanyeol penuh bangga

Ssehun menyadari bahwa ia sedari tadi merona berusaha menutupi pipinya dan menjawab dengan aksen cadel yang tiba-tiba keluar

"tapi kau bodoh ,lagumu sungguh gombal dan membuatku ingin muntah "

Chanyeol bukannya merasa sakit hati malah ,tersenyum lebar dan mengacak-acak gemas rambut kekasihnya

"dan kau tsundere ku yang menggemaskan"

.

.

.

End

"sehun"

"hm"

"aku mencintai mu"

"aku tidak"

"aku mencintaimu"

"aku ti—"

"aku mencintaimu"

"YAYAYA AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU SEKARANG TIDUR !"

Beneran end :v

Cuap-cuap

Disini aku bener-bener sebagai penulis baru jadi dimohon review dan sebagainya jika suka sama ceritaku ,juga dimohon saran kritiknya yang mendukung

Terima kasih! xoxo


End file.
